nickrogerfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Heartblade Humanoids
(While it explains the locales of the races, most of them can be found anywhere else, except for in locations that are uninhabitable due to their adaptations to their local environment. Most races can be found in the major cities as civilized citygoers - especially Lelaine City). 'Humans:' What is in (parenthases) is what the race is inspired by. *'Terrans' - the most basic of humans. They have little "special" qualities, but are the most capable of adapting to different environments, and especially having a wide range of practical skills and fighting techniques. *'Feldspartons' - (German / Irish / Scottish) the hearty folk of Feldspar and the Gorgalite Mountains, they're known for their deep red skin and extreme durability against heat, being located around volcanoes and working long hours in their blacksmitheries. They also have a high tolerance to alcohol, and will drink many tankards a day - even the younger ones are able to indulge in some fine booze. *'Normen' - (African / Native American / Inuit) the dark-skinned, light haired tribesmen of Bremia. They breeze through the harsh winters like nothing, and are a highly spiritually empowered people. *'Thunderfolk' (Norse / European / French) - thunder adept sorcerers and warriors, tucked deep in the Vasper Mountains. The royalty of their nation are allowed to grow up to 6x the hight of average humans and humanoids. *'Wepamese' (Chinese / Japanese) - A nation of the southern-most island in Emerba that's steeped in ancient traditions that they follow to the letter to this very day. They're renowned for their unique swordplay techniques. *'Zebbakites' (Mongolian / Barbarian / Russian) - Gnarly barbarians from the Zebbak territories. They do not take kindly of the other nations, and refuse to join them. *'Manachild - '''A magical being that takes on the shape of a young human. Their bodies are made entirely of magic, and they have varying abilities. 'Humanoids: *'''Molemen - Mole Humanoids who make home in the fields of Naspen. Known for their short stature, high charisma, and digging speed due to their enlarged shovel-shaped hands. *'Acquarians' - Humanoids that range between any species of the sea. Fish, Octopus, Sharks, Whales, even Sea Cucumber. Acquarians are huge in numbers due to the size of their home. *'Branglon' - Beetle and Beetle-esque humanoids who make home in Arkkadia. Their thick exoskeletons are tough as steel, durable against most conditions, and they make great defensive warriors. *'Leffs' - Elf-like Humanoids who hunt in the northern jungles of Emerba. Their skin takes on a wood-like quality, especially their noses. *'Mandragora / Mandrake' - Little Plant Humanoids who live in tall grass, forests, or jungles. They take on the qualities of plantlife around them. The females resemble flowers, fruit, fern, and fungi. The males resemble gourds, spuds, vegetables, bushes, and trees. *'Kincharoa - '''The mantis-like Humanoids that call Wepom home. They're really tall and will decorate their bodies with colorful paints and wear colorful silk garments. *'Lepidys / Lepidi''' - Moth, Butterfly, Bee, and Fly/Firefly humanoids from all around the world, but mostly from Emerba. They usually live in forests or swamps, but are prone to become nomadic. **Moths will often become salesmen or entrepeneurs, and are good leaders. **Butterflies are a social folk who love to always look their best and show off their beauty. They will often populate the noble sectors. **Butterflies and Moths will often socialize and mate with each other. **Bees are an extremely diligent race, they're known to value work over play. The males stick to warrior/defensive jobs, while the females do the rest of the jobs. **Fireflies aren't much different from normal flies, aside from their glowing body parts. *'Arachnoids '- Of course, none other than Spider or Scorpion humanoids. The spiders like to hunt deep underground, where they can catch unsuspecting travelers in the dark, or will become civilized Threadweavers in the major cities. The scorpions live in the Arkkadian desert, and are comfy sinking their bodies into the sand. Both are known for their 6 arms and ability to create silk. *'Sheppians' - Ram and sheep Humanoids that live high in the Hellen Mountains. *'Tortorites - '''Reptilian Humanoids (turtles, dragons, and lizards) who live in or around the Gorgalite Volcanoes. They're completely fireproof and heat resistant, and like to bathe in the boiling lava. They're highly intelligent and magically inclined, and make great mages, teachers, and scholars. They're body structure makes them slouch when they stand on their hind legs. **Dragons/Lizards are are adept at magic and are very intelligent. Dragon folk love to talk. **Turtles have tough shells on their backs, and grow facial hair of stone. *'Bogarts '- Creepy frog-like Humanoids that reside in Naspen or Wyndellian swamps. They're naturally inclined in magic. They never leave their swampy habitat. *'Vipers''' - Snake Humanoids. They're extremely flexible, can spit poison, and some have rattles built into their tongues. They can be usually found in the outskirts of Naspen, or Emerba. They're highly prone to voilence and crime, and very common in the Dim Isle Prison. *'Rhinos' - large, armored Rhino humanoids. Their bulky stature makes them prime employees in the bouncer and bodyguard business. They're naturally prone to short tempers. *'Desciples '- Humanoids that have reached a higher plane of existance as magical dieties due to being able to physically bond with magic. They're spread out all across the land, but they tend to stick to their abodes to focus and study. They refuse to personally mingle in the affairs of the outside world, but some are willing to help heroes in the time of need. Be warned that not all Desciples are of just and righteous nature. **Namfa, Desciple of Life **Nnegmus, Desciple of Steel **Befemon, Desciple of Thunder **Vlaaxim, Desciple of Fire **Ematt, Desciple of Earth **Bortiundalas, Desciple of Illusion **Meis, Desciple of Water 'Geists:' Geists are the kind of creatures that teeter right on the edge of humanoids and monsters. Most of them will exhibit sentient behavior, but are generally nasty and monster-like in their insticts. Those who are of negative disposition and show instant aggression are treated as monsters and are slain with complete prejudice. But civilized and respectful ones will be welcomed into societies - but not without any prejudice or glaring eyes of the law. *'Goblins '- Geists of the underworld, they have their own cities and tribes. They're highly intelligent and creative, but are quite primitive in their behavior, and generally exhibit the worst of manners. They'll appear on the surface to attack upper humanoid civilizations. *'Troks - '''Closely related to the Goblins, but are much larger and never prone to being civilized folk. They eat any animal raw and alive, especially other humanoids, goblins, or geists. They dispise of the sun, and generally avoid leaving their caves. Fungus grows on their bodies, and they'll pluck and eat them when there's no meat around. *'Weck''' - A sinister race of creatures that haunt the Dark Forest. They resemble female witches, but are creatures who feast on the lifeforce of humanoid women and absorb the beauty of their prey. It is extremely rare for a weck to be decent, civilized, and not prone to feast of humans. *'Golem' - A creature that's conjured by a Golemancer. They're made of animated materials, most often being earthy elements, but can be any inanimate object. Golems will deteriorate at the command of their Golemancer, or when they run out of energy. Golems have a chance of gaining a conscience at the death of their Golemancer. *'Eidolon' - A higher form of a Golem, the Eidolon contains an immense amount of magical energy, and will create its own conscience and human-like personality. They are prefered by Golemancers for more complex tasks, but are much more difficult to summon. While they have some sense of free will, they are still bound to the commands of their master. They're released from their bind to their master at the death or command of their master. Eidolons will share a unique rune that matches with a rune placed on their master's body. Visual Reference: